ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Madison Kaline
Madison Kaline (Born February 5, 2000) is an American Female Professional Wrestler better known as "Maddie" currently signed to EAW competing in the Vixens Division. Early Life Madison grew up in a broken home in Charlotte, North Carolina, her father walking out of her and her family at the age of 8. A couple years later her family moved to Tampa Bay, Florida there is where she began going to local wrestling shows, and eventually started training to become a professional wrestler. Alpha Wrestling League In early 2014, Maddie soon got signed to Alpha Wrestling League, she debuted under the name "Princess Maddie". She had only 1 match in AWL, a triple threat match in which she lost. After that match AWL closed it's doors and Maddie's short time in AWL was over, and was once again a free agent. Maddie however decided to take a couple months off and train a little more, gain a little more experience before signing some where else. EAW In October of 2014, Maddie signed a contract with EAW, she was immediately thrown into the mix, as a part of the re-birth of the Vixens Division, Maddie's character is one that is always happy, always looking to make friends and loves to hug people, she got over with the fans quick and, a couple weeks of having singles matches on Showdown and Dynasty. Maddie was also one of 8 Vixens to compete for the vacant Vixens Championship at the Showdown Supershow, where she came close to winning however came up short in the end losing, the winner of the match ended up being Lethal. Soon after Maddie started getting on a hot streak, and a winning streak where she would go on for a couple weeks winning matches and eventually won a fatal four way match to be named number #1 Contender for the Vixens Championship, there is where she entered her first real feud in EAW. Lethal vs Maddie was then announced for Reasonable Doubt. Weeks after being tormented by Lethal, Maddie finally got her in the ring one on one at Reasonable Doubt, in a great showing, she came within 1 second of becoming the new Vixens Champion, she ultimately lost the match to Lethal. Since then, Maddie has been in a storyline with Cherish, the two have a strange relationship, Maddie sees the two as "Best Friends" where as Cherish wants nothing to do with her. Maddie competed at Pain for Pride 8, in a 8 on 1 Handicap match against Tarah Nova for the Vixens Championship, Tarah Nova won the match by defeating Hurana however after the match, Maddie turned heel and attacked Tarah. Since then Maddie has been feuding with Tarah Nova. Personal Life Maddie is currently dating Max Cross, the two met when during when Maddie was training, she states "It was love at first site". Maddie is a fan of the Tampa Bay Rays and NASCAR. Maddie is also a hugely involved in charities, such as make a wish, kids cancer and breast cancer. In Wrestling Finshing Moves * Maddie Bomb (Moonsault) Signature Moves * Suplex * German Suplex * Belly to Belly suplex * Slap * Spear * Swanton Bomb * Lionault * Superplex * Front drop kick * Hurricanrana * DDT Neckbreaker Nicknames * The Hugger Entrance Themes * 2 on by Tinashe ft. Schoolboy Q. * Centuries by Fall Out Boy (current) Championships and Accomplishments